This invention relates to a method of producing high purity hydrogen, generally at the time the pure hydrogen is required, for chemical lasers or for an energy source.
With recent interests in chemical lasers the degree of purity of the reactant and the need to produce the reactant at the time of use with the high degree of purity required are of particular concern.
Hydrogen is used in large quantities in industry, usually, from compressed gas storage containers which are hooked up to a manifold which serves to direct the gas through a control valve where the flow rate is controlled for use. The level of purity of hydrogen gas from this source has been found to be not adequate for laser use without further purification. The laser use requires the highest purity of reactants which react to form a chemical compound while at least one of the reactants is in an excited energy state. The formed compound emits coherent radiation energy while returning to ground state.
The system employing metal hydrides such as lithium aluminum hydride, sodium borohydride, etc. as a source of hydrogen generally requires a catalyst to effect decomposition. In this system there are a number of opportunities to contaminate the hydrogen generated.
Desirable would be a method which can be employed to generate high purity hydrogen for chemical lasers or for a high purity energy source.
Advantageous would be a method which can be employed to generate hydrogen on a continuous basis or on an incremental basis to yield high purity hydrogen.
Therefore, an object of this invention is to provide a method for generating high purity hydrogen for chemical lasers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for generating high purity hydrogen from a solid chemical compound which does not require a catalyst to effect decomposition and which decomposes rapidly over a narrow temperature range.